Naruto's Doll
by MrAntiNaruHina
Summary: Naruto is a lonely boy living with is adopted older brother. One day he gets a gift that changes his life. For the worse.  I suck at summaries I know. It reads like a cheesy 80's movie trailor huh? Story is better. I promise. Chapters will get longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I've uploaded a story. Inspiration has been eh. BUT I've got it now. This is a story based off of a dream I had a couple days ago. I've been deciding whether or not to write it but I can't help it. I think it'd be a good story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Review please! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Naruto or any of the characters. Any similarities to the movies Childs Play or Puppet Master/Dolls/Demonic Toys are purely coincidental. Just a little doll thing. Enjoy.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared and echoed in the night sky over the city. In one little rundown apartment, a little blond 8 year old boy yelped and hid under his blanket. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, adopted orphan. He wanted to run to someone or something of comfort, but being 8 made him a big boy in his mind and big boys don't run.

He never who his parents were. He'd been an orphan all his life until his now older brother/father figure Iruka Umino adopted him that one day a week before his 8th birthday. He lived in the orphanage up until that point. The head of it, Sarutobi-jisan, was always a kind man. Always willing to listen and quick with a smile or joke.

But now he had a home and he wouldn't bother Iruka with running into his room like a baby and asking for-_ BOOM!_ The thunder interrupted that thought as Naruto bolted out of his room and ran into Iruka's and practically dove into the mans bed.

Iruka woke with a start and looked around frantically for a second before seeing a slightly shivering mass under his blanket. He sighed and raised it enough to look under.

"Naruto...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Er...checking on you to make sure you weren't scared of the storm?" Naruto asked feebly and gave a half-hearted chuckle.

Iruka looked amused and glanced at the clock, 6:25am.

"Well, it's a bit earlier than I normally get up but oh well. Let me take a shower and I'll make you breakfast okay?" Iruka asked as he stretched his muscles.

Naruto cheered and ran back to his room, his fears of the storm forgotten over the promise of food. Iruka watched him go and shook his head chuckling. Even though he was only 23 and single, he had adopted the little blond boy as soon as he had seen him. He had been walking past the orphanage and seen the boy on a swing by himself looking so sad and alone. They met eyes and as soon as they did Iruka knew what he had to do. The next day after some paperwork, Naruto Uzumaki-Umino arrived at his new home. Shaking his head and grabbing a towel he made his way towards the shower while trying to decide what to make his son.

Meanwhile in the kitchen a now fully dressed Naruto sat at the table watching the small kitchen TV waiting for Iruka to finish up and make him breakfast. He hoped it was ramen! It was the food of the gods afterall. Iruka didn't like him eating it for breakfast but maybe today...

His train of thought was interrupted by his cartoons coming back from commercial. He got so immersed in them that he wasn't paying attention to anything around them, so naturally he jumped and screamed (NOT like a little girl! He was a boy afterall!) when Iruka sneaked up behind and whispered 'Boo' loudly.

"Hahaha!" Iruka laughed and clutched his sides.

"NOT FUNNY!" Naruto shouted and couldn't help but grin. "I'm so getting you for that later!"

Iruka wiped tears from his eyes and finished chuckling, "How about I make you ramen for breakfast instead?"

"Welllllll...that could work too." Naruto's face lit up and he started drooling.

While Iruka turned to the stove to make the ramen Naruto went back to watching cartoons, though now he was extra careful to make sure no one was sneaking up this time.

"How is school going? Have any tests today?" Iruka asked while placing the ramen in front of an eager Naruto.

As soon as he said that, Naruto froze for a second and mumbled, "Schools fine and no." He swirled his chopsticks in the ramen, appetite lost.

Iruka sighed sadly, "Still no friends huh?"

Naruto just shook his head and clenched his chopsticks in his tiny fist. "I'll be fine, I don't need any of those jerks."

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded, "Please don't insult your classmates."

"But they are!" Naruto argued, "They always pick on me and don't let me play with them at recess!"

Iruka just sighed and sat down across from him. "I'm sorry for that, but you'll find friends eventually. Just give them a chance to get to know you. Then I'm sure you'll all be great friends."

Naruto just nodded and started to eat his ramen. Iruka took that as a good sign and made himself some eggs and toast while reading the paper. It was when he was cleaning that he noticed the clock said 7:50am. His eyes bugged out and he rushed around to collect his things.

"NARUTO! HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" He shouted as he was putting his shoes on.

Naruto ran down the stairs dressed in his usual orange T-shirt and black jeans with his backpack on and the pair of goggles Sarutobi-jisan gave him. He said they were with him when Naruto arrived at the orphanage.

The pair ran out the door and got into Iruka's car and went to start their day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry that the story seems to be progressing pretty slowly, but in my head this is playing out like a movie so I'm writing it like how it goes in my head. Weird I know, and it must be annoying with my writing style. Haha. Oh well. This is the 2nd chapter in Naruto's Doll, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Naruto or any of the characters. Any similarity between my story and Child's Play, Puppet Master series, or Dolls, is purely coincidental.

Naruto yawned. He hated school, it was so boring. He would rather be home watching cartoons or eating ramen. He started to drool over the thought of the salty noodles and broth and was startled when a finger casually flicked his head.

"Having a pleasant daydream are we Naruto?" drawled his teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his head where he got flicked.

"Sorry Mr. Hatake." he mumbled.

"Just pay attention to your lesson, it will be on the test next Monday." Kakashi said and lazily walked back up to the front of the room to resume teaching.

Naruto studied his teacher, he was definitely an odd one. Kakashi was about 6 foot 6 inches tall, with spiky silver hair that defied gravity. He also had a dark blue headband that was pulled down to cover his left eye and a mask to cover most of his face. When he wasn't teaching he couldn't be found without a little orange book that Miss Yuuhi down the hall always glared at. Naruto was determined to one day steal and find out what was in that book.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell went off signaling recess. Naruto got up with a sigh and slowly ambled towards the door. He hated recess. Normally a boy like him would love it. He is usually full of energy and loved to run around and explore, but not here. At school he had no friends and the only time the kids interacted with him was to make fun of him or laugh at his misfortune.

He went to his usual spot in the far corner of the schoolyard, under a big maple tree and watched the other children play while his heart clenched.

'_Stupid kids...why don't the let me play with them? I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to-'_

His train of thought was cut off as a soccer ball came bouncing over to him. For a second his heart was filled with hope. Maybe the other kids would let him play. Maybe Iruka was right and he would make friends today. He picked up the ball and walked towards the kid jogging over.

"HEY! Give us the ball back you loser!" the boy shouted.

Naruto's heart dropped into his stomach and he tossed the ball back and went back to his tree, holding back tears.

_'If only I had a friend, someone who wouldn't make fun of me, or call me names, or any of those mean things. We'd be the best friends ever. That would show those idiots.' _He thought sadly.

The yard monitor blew her whistle and all the kids got in line and marched back to class. Naruto trailing behind so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

His next class was History with Mr. Ibiki Morino. To put it simply, the man scared the hell out of Naruto. He was a bear of a man who always wore a bandana to cover his head and a long black trench coat. His eyes were sharp and to date, not one person has been able to get away with cheating in his class.

Naruto tried to pay attention but Mr. Morino was talking about something that involved the founding fathers blah blah blah. Naruto started drifting off in thought about a dream he had the other night. One where he was an awesome ninja with all sorts of cool powers! He had lots of friends and was super strong! He wasn't lonely in that dream or sad. He would give anything in the world to make that true.

The bell rang and Mr. Morino shouted something about homework but Naruto couldn't hear him over the noise of students rushing to their lockers and talking and joking. Being as small as he was, it was always dangerous for him to try and leave in the first rush of kids. He waited until it cleared somewhat and hurried to his locker, gathered his things and left.

He scanned the parking lot and found Iruka's car so he ran over and jumped in the passenger seat and yelled "LET'S GO IRUKA! TIME FOR SOME RAMEN!"

Iruka just chuckled and shook his head, his adopted little brother would marry ramen if he could. They pulled out into the street and took off for home.

"So Naruto, how was school?" He asked.

"It was alright I guess. Boring like normal." Naruto replied while staring at a bright yellow Hummer that someone drove 20mph over the speed limit. (**A/N: **They do. It pisses me off. Bastards...)

"Make any friends today?" Iruka asked as he slowed down to turn.

"No..." Naruto replied glumly. "The kids are all still mean to me."

Iruka winced and sighed internally. '_Kids will be kids...they can be so innocent but so cruel.'_

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." Iruka told Naruto with a small smile.

"A surprise! Really? What is it? Is it ramen? An automatic ramenmaker that will make me as much ramen as I can eat and-" Naruto fired off almost faster than Iruka could hear.

"Naruto!" Iruka laughed, "You'll see when we get home. Be patient. We're almost there."

Naruto pouted but perked up when he saw they had just turned on their street. He couldn't wait to see what Iruka had gotten him. He hoped it had to do with ramen. He nearly ripped off his seatbelt and bolted from the car to the front door when he saw they were home.

"Come on Iruka! You're such a slowpoke!" He chattered from the porch.

Iruka just smiled and deliberately took his time finding his house key, going through the ring one at a time. Oh how he loved to mess with his brother. Finally he opened the door and Naruto was a blur as he ran in and dropped his bag.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Naruto said excitedly, looking around quickly.

"I set it on your bed so go check in there." Iruka said as he deposited his things on the table and went to get a glass of juice.

Naruto ran to his room and threw open his door and froze mid step. On his bed was a doll. Not a normal doll either. It was a clown doll. It was about 1 foot tall and dressed in a black and crimson checkered shirt and pants. It had a jester hat with the same colors. The face was what stopped him dead though. It's face had two big black indents where it's eyes were supposed to be. The nose was long and pointy and slightly curved upwards. The mouth was a wide grin, almost a smirk, that crossed it's entire face.

Naruto gave an involuntary shudder at the sight of it and backed away slowly only to bump into Iruka's legs. He looked up to see Iruka smiling down at him.

"So do you like it? I found it from a coworker who told me about a new store that opened up downtown. It was a neat little shop." Iruka said.

"Y-yeah...I love it." Naruto stammered.

Iruka frowned, "You hate it don't you? It's okay if you do."

"No! I really do like it! It just surprised me is all!" Naruto tried to explain. The thing he hated more than anything was Iruka disappointed. He wanted him to be happy.

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Okay. I know it's not a real friend but maybe it will help. Now I'm going to go start dinner, you get washed up." After that, Iruka left Naruto alone with the doll.

Naruto just stared at it and felt a chill go down his spine. "Yeah...it's great...just great..."

**A/N: **Another chapter done. I write at weird times so there is no real set time when a chapter would get uploaded. But I hope you stick with it. Review please! Even negative ones are appreciated. Look for the next chapter probably in the next 2 days. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So yeah...I completely stopped writing any and all stories for an insanely long time. I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to be alerted to this story. But I'm hoping to get right back into the writing. Read and comment! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters. Any similarities to Childs Play, Dolls, PuppetMaster or any of those is purely coincidental.

Naruto frowned at the paper in front of him. How did they expect him to know what 4 multiplied by 9 was? He was only 8 for crying out loud. He kicked the leg of the living room table in frustration.

'_Stupid homework...stupid teachers assigning the stupid homework..._' Naruto growled to himself.

"Naruto, what do you want for dinner? And not ramen!" Iruka called out from the kitchen.

"I don't care! NO VEGETABLES!" Naruto yelled back, if he wasn't going to get ramen, then at he wouldn't eat those nasty green leafy things.

"Okay, I'll make curry and rice then." Iruka said as he walked into the living room and looked over Narutos' shoulder "How's the homework coming along?"

Naruto huffed and pushed the paper away. "Terrible. This is hard! You have to be some genius to figure this stuff out."

Iruka chuckled and called over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen, "I'll help you after dinner, now why don't you take a break and play in your room? I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Naruto, thankful for the break, eagerly jumped down from the chair and bolted to his room. He had a bunch of ninja toys that Iruka got him for last Christmas. He was going to make an epic fight between the good Land of Fire and the evil Land of Sound.

He opened the door and almost tripped. He caught himself and grumbled under his breath about stupid messes he refused to clean. He turned around to pick up the offending object and his breath caught in his throat. The doll lay there looking up at him with that creepy grin.

'_Wasn't this on my bed? Oh well, I must've knocked it over here or something when I left. TO BATTLE!' _he thought as he tossed the doll into the corner of his room and gathered his ninja action figures and engaged in the most epic battle ever seen in all the land. At least in his head.

About an hour later, after the blond haired, blue eyed leader of the Land of Fire had thoroughly beaten the leader of the the Sound into oblivion, Naruto had fallen asleep face first on the floor. Snoring, his nose started twitching with the smell of something pleasant. He shot up when he heard Iruka calling him for dinner and was gone in a flash. After all, the ninja world was safe for now, but his stomach was empty.

Over dinner Naruto told a laughing Iruka about how the battle went, complete with sound effects and wild hand motions causing some curry and rice to fly everywhere and Iruka to lecture Naruto about table manners. Which Naruto promptly tuned out. When dinner was over he ran to his room to play some videogames.

Naruto burst into his room and fired up the game. He was halfway through level 8 when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around and seeing nothing, shrugged it off and kept playing. The evil minions rushing him had to be stopped. A princess is counting on him!

He felt a shiver go up his spine and the feeling of being watched came back. He whipped around only to see...nothing. '_This is getting a bit freaky...I must just be tired._' Naruto yawned and turned off the system, the game could wait til another day. He brushed his teeth, said goodnight to Iruka, and got ready for bed.

Walking into his room and rubbing his eyes, he looked up and froze like a statue. On his bed was the doll. Staring at him with those inky black pools. He could have sworn the grin got a bit wider from his reaction. He slowly moved towards his bed and stretched out a shaking finger, poked it and ran out the door.

Peeking back in he saw it hadn't moved. Breathing a sigh of relief he walked in and picked up the doll.

"You're very creepy, you know that? I don't know why Iruka bought you, but I won't say anything." Naruto said as he tossed the doll in his closet and shut the door.

Naruto crawled into bed, pulled the covers up to his chin, and switched off his lamp. He lay in the darkness for awhile thinking about how awesome it would be to be a ninja. He would be super powerful and everybody would like him. He would have tons of friends!

After awhile he started to drift off to sleep. He was almost gone when he heard a thump. He sat up and turned his lamp on and looked around frantically. After a minute or two of nothing but silence, he decided it was just his imagination and reached for the lamp when he heard the thump again.

He jumped up and grabbed his little wooden bat. If anything was going to mess with him, he'll knock it out and be a hero! He started walking around his room and poking things with the bat. He was about to check behind his bookshelf when the thump sounded again, from his closet.

Naruto swallowed nervously and went to check it out. He slowly reached for the doorknob when his bedroom door opened and an angry Iruka walked in.

"Naruto! Stop making those thumping noises. It's late and people are trying to sleep!"

"But Iruka, I didn't do anything! I was almost asleep and about to dream of a cool ninja with my name and hair and stuff and he was going to kick everyones butts and be a hero and-" Naruto babbled on until Iruka cut him off.

"Enough Naruto, now if you didn't make the sounds, who did hmm?" Iruka raised an eyebrow and waited.

"They came from the closet. I swear!" Naruto answered and pointed.

Iruka went over to the closet and was about to open the door when Naruto latched onto his leg.

"No don't! What if it's a monster! Or an enemy ninja? Or that mean lady down the street?" He wailed.

"Don't be silly Naruto, something probably just fell down." Iruka replied as he rolled his eyes.

He opened the closet while Naruto closed his eyes braced himself. When he didn't hear anything he cracked one eye open and then both. There was just his closet. His clothes, old toys, and shoes. He breathed a sigh of relief. No monsters this time...he was safe.

"Naruto, why is your doll in the closet?" Iruka asked.

Naruto looked again and saw the doll sitting in the middle of the floor, staring at them. Through them almost. He had to suppress a shudder.

"I put it there when I tripped on it earlier. I didn't want to hurt myself or break it..." Naruto said.

Iruka sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's get you back to bed. We both need sleep." He yawned.

After Iruka tucked Naruto into bed and said goodnight, Naruto lay in the dark again. He couldn't get his mind off the creepy doll sitting just across the room in the closet. Eventually he lost to exhaustion and fell into a fitful sleep full of a creepy face he couldn't get rid of.


End file.
